The Flowers of Youth
by soda-denial
Summary: Kiba/Shino. A slightly fluffy drabble about Kiba and Shino.


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing to do with Naruto. And I'm lying.

**Characters** : Kiba, Shino

**Warnings **: Male/Male

* * *

**The Flowers of Youth**

**S**hino glared at the dog-boy. "Kiba . . ." he mumbled, underneath his collar, hoping the boy would hear him.

"What!?" Kiba barked.

Shino continued his glare, and said nothing. Kiba stared at his teammate, an annoyed expression settling onto his face.

"Well, what do you want?" Kiba asked. Shino just continued glaring. Kiba's face slowly began to go pink.

Over the past months, Kiba had been experiencing a different . . . awareness around Shino. Kiba found that his stomach did the predictable flip-flops anytime he caught a glance of the Aburame. Kiba knew exactly what the problem was and would admit it to anyone . . . except Shino, of course.

Kiba turned away from Shino and sighed. "Dammit, you're annoying, Shino," Kiba growled, wondering where in the world Akamaru had run off to.

Kiba noticed something land on his shoulder. He noticed a small fly, and groaned.

"What?!" he yelled again. Shino paused and waited for Kiba to turn around.

Shino had something to say, but, not being the very vocal type, he couldn't find the right way to word it. Shino knew that if what he had to say came out wrong it would all be a huge disaster of epic proportions.

Kiba turned around and faced his bug-obsessed friend. "Ok, Shino, this is the last time. What do you want?" Kiba asked, trying very hard to control his temper.

Shino smirked once eye contact was made. "Kiba, I . . . want to tell you something," he said, quietly.

Kiba scowled; not because this isn't what he wanted to hear, but because Shino just couldn't seem to say it loud enough. Despite that, he did have the hearing of a dog. Kiba stayed silent.

"Kiba, you are . . . The most annoying person I know," Shino said. Kiba stared at him, surprised. "But . . . You should know . . . I still, somehow, like you."

Kiba grinned. That was what he was waiting to hear. Still, he played the dumb friend. "What kind of like do you mean?" he asked.

Shino let out an inaudible growl. He hated when Kiba did this kind of thing. But he had to admit, it gave him a perfect opportunity.

Kiba smirked at Shino's pause. He loved torturing his friends, and torturing his crush just seemed to appeal to him even more. Kiba was not expecting what came next.

The sudden rush of Shino coming towards him, the sound of the clothes on Shino's body rustling around as he moved, Kiba noticed it all. What he, somehow, failed to notice was the distance what was being closed from his and Shino's bodies.

The next thing Kiba knew was Shino's lips were being pressed against his own, and he was emitting slow, small whimpers and moans. Kiba's eyes were plastered open, yet he wanted to close them so badly. Kiba knew if he did close his eyes, though, he would miss something, and that's definitely not what he wanted.

Shino believed he got his point across once Kiba let out even one moan, yet he didn't want to end this good feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did want air, though, so he broke the kiss anyways.

Kiba looked at Shino with half-lidded eyes, and a huge grin on his face. Shino took one look at Kiba's face and wondered if that was truly a mistake.

"You know what, Shino!? I like you too!" Kiba exclaimed, right in the quiet boy's face.

Shino was almost sure that the small kiss was a mistake at this point. It only meant more being around Kiba. Shino was curious how he could like and hate someone so much.

He said nothing in return to Kiba's comment, and only turned to walk away. If only the dog-boy would let him get away that easily.

Of course, Kiba _had_ to run after him. And he _had _to clothes-line himself on a tree branch. Then he just _had _to let out a yelp.

Shino was very tempted to keep walking, and not look back, yet something stopped him. Shino sighed, knowing he'd somehow regret doing this. He turned and faced the Inu.

Shino saw Kiba lying on the ground, groaning and muttering curse words at the branch. Shino watched Kiba for a moment, and Kiba sat up.

Kiba violently shook his head, in some pathetic attempt to shake the dizzyness out of himself. He noticed Shino was standing there, watching him, and grinned.

"Were you worried about me?" Kiba asked, a playful tone leaking into his voice.

Shino turned, but didn't move an inch forward. Kiba quickly jumped up and ran over to the insect-obesessed boy.

"Thanks for waiting!" he yelled.

Kiba innocently slipped his hand into Shino's, pink faced, and grinning the entire time. The Aburame boy was tempted to pull away, but held back from doing so.

"Now we can walk together."

* * *

I think this story made me die a little inside.  
Not one of my better works.  
D:

-Taryn


End file.
